A Time to Remember
by DEADPrincess-01
Summary: Dairin Has always known something in her life was missing. Though she never told, her suspicions only confirmed themselves when a mysterious pale man unsealed some dark memories of a past she never remembered, and her father she seemed to always remember and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Before Me.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__I do not own anything in or about the Naruto manga/anime, That belongs to the wondrous Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Uchiha/Akasuna Dairin and Uchiha Tsumaki plus a few others. Thank you __ (I also changed a few things about the original facts of the anime to fit the story) __**~DEAD_Princess ^.^**_

* * *

Uchiha Tsumaki walks up to the home of Akasuna Chiyo; with a plump blood-red headed three month old child in her shaking arms. With three wraps at the old houses door she waits nervously for the grandmother of her ex-boyfriend. Akasuna no Sasori, to explain the infant in an easy informative, they had been getting intimate... Then this had happened. The last time they were near each other, was the night he last visited their child and he suddenly vanished. The argument that had started the trivial separation between lovers was all over her leaving with him and starting a new life together, with no children. So she stayed, where she could raise a happy family... So she thought; so now here she is pondering the past.

* * *

_**' **__After the wedding on the honeymoon Suko, Tsumaki's husband, told her that they are not keeping the bastard child of her and her secret lover, and that she is to never see them again. Though to early to tell Suko seemed to sense the fetus. Which brought the distraught and surprised Tsumaki to arrange a home for her possible first child with Lady Chiyo; the possible great-grandmother._

_ Unknown to Tsumaki, for the first few months of her pregnancy Sasori watched over her. And when she gave birth she found her self calling her Akasuna Dairin under closed doors. Though she could never properly give her that name. Not if she'll be living with Lady Chiyo, she'd be ridiculed by the village. Looked down upon for being the daughter of a traitor, she would not have her daughters pride be ripped from her grasp before she could even have it! So Uchiha by law and Akasuna by heart, so she hoped. _

**Time skip (just two months) -**

_ Sasori watched over the young dark haired infant child, as he did every night he received a chance... So every two days with Leader-sama's consent; at this moment he pondered the thought of taking her with him. Given the fact that he had both Konon an Pein's consent for when ever he wanted to do so, though that, and the child, was kept between the three. Shaking his head he desided to wait till after the mission. He had till dawn to be prepaired and he was already ready._

_ He came earlier tonight, much like __**hours**__ before the usual feeding, unbeknownst to him. He found this out when the infant who's name he still has yet to be informed of opened her chocolate brown eyes and let out a lengthy cry, making him cringe, "Hush, brat, you'll get me caught," Sasori carefully picked up the wailing child, cradling and cooing at her. Making her silence the hungry sobs and fully look him in those perfectly matching eyes of his and melt his heart with a toothless grin and giggle. For she had never seen such confusion and kindness in ones eye's before. Only worry and love, spite and disgust. _

_ Though the giggle was enough to pull Sasori towards the thought.__** 'She can be the source of unconditional love I've thirsted for. The love to warm my frozen heart, to make me feel human.' **__ If only this moment could last undisturbed. Sasori's smile faded as soon as he sensed the weary presence behind the door. "Tsumaki, what's her name?" Now that he came to realize it, there is no other possibility that this one month old child could be anyone's but his and he could sense it. The small room's door slid open slowly and a timid Tsumaki slowly walked in and shut the door. Sasori could sense that famous Uchiha smirk slip onto her face._

_"Akasuna Dairin, so I call her between closed doors," _

_ Sasori scoffed, "You believe, I would so easily believe the infant is mine?" He glared at Tsumaki and played with the child's hands bemusedly **'Though** **I already knpw it true' **he watched as her face flared with anger and amusement __**'Such trivial emotions'.**_

_ "You've been the only one to this very day that I've been intimate with and you know it Sasori, love." Tsumaki pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down before she threw something at the man she loved first. "How long?" Tsumaki examines Sasori and moves to take Dairin from his grasp, only for her to earn another glare and Sasori to move her, gently, out of her reach. _

_ "Well I suppose we'll agree to disagree, perhaps one day I could take her into my own hands, Tsumaki?" She gasped and shook her head vigorously "Then how will I keep intel on my daughter's where abouts?! You can't just presume I'll not want to know where she is and how she is doing, if she is well or not! Sa-" Sasori's glare cut her short._

_ "__**My**__? Do you think that suddenly because I never wanted children, that I wouldn't want anything to do with Dairin, she is my daughter too. Also it wouldn't matter what you said, do you think I don't know your husband who could give you the __**perfect little family **__that you wanted so bad that you would abandon a love that would have lead to that family sooner than later, would rather this__** 'bastard child' **__dead and forbid you from ever seeing her or me again after a short three month agreement of you being able to care for her. Before you gave her to my grandmother who has the full story and would've told her the whole story by the time she curiously asked where her Otoo-san And Oka-san were? Tsumaki the second you desided to give her to my Granny Chiyo I knew I was going to care for her... Even if it meant taking her with me and you and Chiyo both knew this!" His Hushed whispers sped as Sasori knew he was short of time "Dairin is my responsibility also and if you are not to keep your responsibility, I will. That's final, the second I get the chance Tsumaki, which will be sooner than you may expect, I'm taking my daughter."_

_ Sasori glared at his ex-lover to exaggerate his point and handed her their whimpering child gently before exiting through the window "And I've been visiting for the first five months of your pregnancy and so far this month every two days."_

* * *

"So your the pretty lady who got knocked up by my grandson?" A mischievous voice and chuckle jumped Tsumaki out of her reminiscence of the past year, "Come I've made tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:****Upon My First Arrival**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__I do not own anything in or about the Naruto manga/anime, That belongs to the wonderous Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Uchiha/Akasuna Dairin and Uchiha Tsumaki plus a few others. Thank you __ (I also changed a few things about the original facts of the anime to fit the story) __**~DEAD_Princess ^.^**_

* * *

The arrival of Sasori and his child wasn't the most welcomed among most of the members of the criminal organization, but welcomed by those who knew of her probable arrival.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Shouts Black Zetsu as White Zetsu soon follows after with a "Can I eat it?" That was trailed directly after by a glare that would put Konan's death glare while she's on her period to shame.

"I would prefer it if you didn't shout, you'll wake my daughter." Sasori turned on his heel and carefully walked down the hall to his bedroom chamber. Where a freshly carved crib and baby supplies waited, Sasori, dismissing an annoying comment from an irate Kakuzu about how it was impossible for puppets to procreate life, continued with his already planned schedule. Finish and store a new puppet when he arrives. With Dairin asleep, he knew he would take advantage of this moment as much as he could before he had to feed her again. Once in his his bedroom he set the sleeping infant child in her crib and summoned the unfinished puppet, from a storage scroll above his work desk in his room, and began to work.

After about an hour of work Sasori turns to the home made crib holding his daughter. As soon as he so as even glances her way she blinks a couple times watching him from her confinement that she oh so suddenly appeared to be put in side of she went back to sleep.

"She sure sleeps a lot for a one year old infant," Sasori chuckles and thinks of his unexpected meeting with his grandmother...

* * *

** '**_"Sasori, though I am not proud of your status, or the organization you've desided to join." Sasori stared at his grandmother cradling his sleeping child protectively to his chest._

_ "But of all the things I could be proud of, that I know of... would be the persistence you hold to be part of Dairin's life. Watch over her carefully, nurture her help her grow to her strongest potential that she can be. Sasori you need to make sure your involved in the young one's life to be able to fully experience the pride in knowing you raised her to be what she grows to be. Even if those moments of parenthood see to be short lived or lengthy. Now her birth certificate says Uchiha, not Akasuna, Tsumaki did that to protect her, there is nothing noting of a father on it. But the villages suspect and will soon know the truth after you leave with her whether I tell them the truth or you prove your relations. Protect her." Leaving it on that note Chiyo and Sasori go there separate ways. And only then did he find out how much Dairin is truly like him__**.**_**'**

* * *

Sasori sighs lightly "I'll just raise her by Akasuna, and she'll know whats on her birth certificate," a small huff escapes Sasori's thin lips as he glances at the crib. Thoroughly shocked, he see's Dairin sitting up right in her crib watching intently with fascination written on her plump face.

"Rin-chan want puppet!" Dairin giggles and claps as her whisper of a voice reaches Sasori's ears just barely. Almost as if it was a secret only for him to hear, yet the excitement was ever so present in her voice that quietly ruffled the tree's at night like the wind.

Sasori smiled pleasantly at his daughter' "Dairin... It's 'Oto-san I would like a puppet'." Before he could blink an eye Dairin, with amazing speed for infancy, had climbed out of the crib expertly and hugged his leg giggling frantically.

"Don't you believe it is a little to soon to be _attempting_ to tech her proper grammar?" A low raspy voice called out with amusement coating his tongue like the sugary coating on dango. "Trying now will only irritate you further than your patience can handle," the pale man was nothing but ignored as Sasori apathetically stared at him with a slightly tilted head.

But only as soon as she so excitedly squealed for a puppet as her own did her patience run thin "DADDY, I WANT A PUPPET!" Dairin tugged at his pant leg impatiently frowning. after the first time she's ever raised her voice in anger, ever.

"It seems she has your short temper, Akasuna," a gravelly chuckle slithered throughout the Akatsuki base as Orochimaru left a dumbfounded Sasori to scold his Daughter about respect of your elders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Four Years

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or about the Naruto manga/anime, That belongs to the wondrous Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Uchiha/Akasuna Dairin and Uchiha Tsumaki plus a few others. Thank you (I also changed a few things about the original facts of the anime to fit the story) ~DEAD_Princess ^.^

* * *

Dairin's POV:

I'm sitting on the couch playing with my favorite doll Kai gave me. Now that I think about it, Kai is only here becasuse he is training under Orochimaru, Yet uncle 'Maru hasn't been here for weeks and everyone seems eager to find him; but nobody's as eager as Otoo-san, he says that he's going to kill him with his bare hands. Something along the lines of hurting me more than physically but emotionally and mentally too.

_**'Mikuko? What does Otoo-san mean when he said that?'**_ I think to my self and the motherly cat I know. Well Otoo-san had never really liked 'Maru-san, then he got worse when uncle 'Maru gave me what he called a curse mark.

_**'You'll find out soon my darling'**_ Mikuko replied! She doesn't do that often 'cause I'm always awake when she's asleep... Dang it! I got off topic, Otoo-san and uncle 'Kaku always say that's my fatal flaw, what ever that is. Back on to track, so when uncle 'Maru gave me the curse mark they had to lock Otoo-san in his room for a really long time, I'm glad my Otoo-san is special he doesn't have to eat and is never tired! Then again, that makes it hard to sneak around, but I like a challenge. Again with the off topic, get yourself together Dairin Akasuna, even though my birth certificate says other wise... there I go again!

"Kid you keep thinking like that your gonna hurt yourself," Kisa nii-san chuckles as I make more faces thinking still mad. Maybe I should tell him about Mikuko... No Uncle 'Maru said I can't tell anyone, even Otoo-san. Well I can talk to Kai about it, and maybe he'll tell me why uncle 'Maru isn't back yet... "Kisa nii-san when is dinner? I'm hungry and would like some food. And what would a panther look like with thirteen tails? OOH THAT WOULD BE SOOO COOL I WANT A THIRTEEN TAILED... Do we have ice cream?" Kisa nii-san chuckles and shakes his head muttering something under his breath before he tosses me up and places me on his shoulders.

"Well good thing dinners done huh, kid?" Kisa nii-san runs to the dinning room, well makeshift dinning room Mai-san may have broken it before...

* * *

_**Flashback-**_

_' I'm running through the hallways singing the lullaby Mai-san had taught me, Mai is like a mother sometimes, or used to be. Seriously why does she nag me about following my heart this, your making the puppet wrong that! I KNOW MORE ABOUT PUPPETS THAN SHE DOES! I huff in annoyance I mean, who is she to tell me how to do something I've been observing and being taught the ways of my otoo-san my whole life! Ugh, I can't stand her anymore; I mean who go's ahead and gets into a relationship, and daddy says if you are in a romantic relationship you two belong to each other until it's broken apart by one or the other, then takes a child to the park after a simple disagreement angry, might I add. Kiss some guy that you've apparently met up with multiple times disappears for Kami knows how long, then orders your sensei's daughter not to tell, who just so happens to do the opposite when ordered threateningly... That turned into an argument, a big one because when I got back everyone was looking at me funny while I glared at a pale in the face Mai. And let me tell you, she went pale about half way there when I told her I was telling either way and if she tried stopping me I was telling Kai about that one guy screaming loud enough for the whole Akatsuki to hear. But apparently she only shut up cause my eyes turned red I only found this out when we got to the hideout and Kai pointed out the I awakened my Kekkei genkai... So TADA, I ended up getting dropped by Mai. And screaming what I saw at the park in **EXTREME** detail.'_

That lead to an argument a major one that had later changed my life. About a month after that, she was distancing herself from everyone, mothering me more about being a lady and carrying my own legacy. At least with me it was like nothing ever happened then one day she had given me all her most prized puppets in a scroll. Then proceeded to tell me when I find myself feeling empty to open it alone then maybe I would understand why; the next day Kai had found her hanging... I should probably stop thinking my chest is starting to feel tight.

"Kid, Your thinking to much again. You should talk more it's not healthy for someone your age to bottle up so much in such a tiny little puppeteer body like yours," I glance at him with my 'Are-you-kidding' face then pull my right eyelid down and stick out my tongue giggling. "Just thinking of Mai-san is all Kisa nii-san, and I was wondering," He raised an navy eyebrow in question "When are we getting a new dinner table?" He shakes his head and sets me down on the counter top. "Ask Kakuzu kid." He turns as my otoo-san walks in and starts making my plate and takes me to my room. "Why are we going to my room Otoo-san?"

"When your done eating a bath is ready for you, be quick I have a meeting to attend to my little marionette." He ruffles my hair and sets me in front of the little tea party table I have and starts searching for my night gown. "Otoo-san can I ware the, one uncle Kaku got me?" He nods as I finish my dinner and stand heading to the bathroom slightly behind him. Slightly shakes his head as he helps me undress and into the bath leaving me to myself and my various shampoo options.

I giggle as I grab my white clay jasmine body wash and wash up, soon blindly grabbing my green tea pomegranate shampoo/conditioner combo and washing my hair be fore getting out and wrapping my black butterfly towel around my body and its polar opposite twisted around my long deep red hair. Flipping the towel back I step up to the stool and brush my teeth, humming the alphabet twice before rinsing out my mouth. "Minty!" Giggling I finish drying my body the way aunt Nona taught me then rubbed my lavender vanilla body lotion in and brush my now damp hair before putting on my nightie.

"Dang it! I put it on wrong again!" A chuckle stops me before I could rant and use some unladylike words as otoo-san put it. So what I have a large 'vocabulary' not my fault Kai has said some unsightly things I wouldn't dare. Speaking of, he's the one who laughed. "You put that on wrong again, Ai-chan," he fixes my night gown before kissing my forehead and laying me in bed tucking me in. "Wait! Kai can you tell me something?" He stops by the door and turns "What is it, imoto?"

"What is love? If nothing truly last forever on the mortal plains of life?" I tilt my head in confusion. Mikuko is always going on and on about how love is the key to true blah, blah, blah. "Well Ai-chan, it all matters on who you feel it towards, do you think your father is going to ever stop loving you?" I shake my head "What about me?"

I look down "Well you were never under any circumstances to like or love me, and your not my parent so your not, technically, under and biological restraints to love me. Besides I've witnessed people 'fall' out of love and in the parks sometimes i have seen parents abuse their own kids and then degrade them. Kai not every parent loves their kid nor does love ever last permanently for some. Maybe the world breeds to much hate, it is always for one's self or everyone else Kai. What if When I grow up I never fall in love with my awesome person I love and what if nobody loves me back when I get older?" i shake my head "Well everything you go through you just have to stay strong even if you can only trust yourself, and aren't you to young to be thinking of all this Ai-chan?" I shrug "Why do you call me Ai-chan, Nii-san?"

"I call you Ai-chan because I care about and love you, and that's what you do. Give them a nick name and protect them imoto-chan."Kai turns around and leaves me to myself, in the dark. slowly I lay back down and grab my toy puppet, Sasora, She looks like my dad with really long hair and, well, she's a she. I cuddle her close and soon fall asleep, after going over the plans for my next puppet in my head.

Time skip~

I streach and get up, I never really sleep much anymore. maybe and hour or two at most now and again Mikuko will let me sleep all night. But those are rare and don't really matter to me any more. I quietly slide out of bed and start making Kage no Shinzo, she's going to be my puppet family. She is going to be kind of similar to my first puppet Tenshi no Tsuki. She is snake like from the waist down, those wooden disks separate and under that are flexible compressed piping that are filled with poison coated senbon; her left arm is a scythe (that detaches) and under that is a katana. In the throat region is another pipe but this one is iron and leads into her stomach that has kerosene filling it and a small spark creator in the back for when I want to burn my enemies to a crisp. The most important part is her fire and water proofed wings. I had made them that way to make her flames stronger and the edges have a very light yet strong metal blades running along them.

But for Kage no Shinzo, well she is going to be my water type minus the wings and weapon arms and instead of a snake like appearance it will be more of a mermaid like apparel. I silently work for maybe two to three hours before I finished I had already planed out how I was going to make her and memorized everything I would need, I already knew she was going to be one of my least lethal ones. Standing up I silently pad my way to Kai bedroom and phase through the door like Zetsu-san had taught me and climb into his bed.

Kai grunts a little before he opens an eye then wraps and arm around me before falling back to sleep. Me crawling into his bed has been a normal thing ever since I've had my own room. curling into a ball I slowly drift back to sleep but not before i hear a mumbled 'I love you'.

It's cold... Why is it cold, I can still feel Kai's arm around me, and the blanket is still covering us. I crack my eyes and attempt to streach, when I realize that I can't move. That this whole time the cold was Kai, the reason I can't move, is Kai. My chest tightens while my eye's tear up "K-Kai? KAI! NII-SAN!" All I can do is shake and scream. Tears flowing down my face as the last thing I can hear is my dad telling me to calm down as Kisame pulled me out of Kai's once warm arms, even more weary of my eye's than before. Being rushed to a room and my memories fading all but one. Otoo-san's face.

((A/N: Just to warn you eventually chapters will be skipping over very minor aspects of being on team and so and so. Thank you!))


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunited With Obachan**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything in or about the Naruto manga/anime, That belongs to the wondrous Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Uchiha/Akasuna Dairin and Uchiha Tsumaki plus a few others. Thank you ** **(I also changed a few things about the original facts of the anime to fit the story)** **~DEAD_Princess ^.^**

I can't see straight, everything is blurry. For some incompetent reason everything is white, why white? "Why, white? That is the most unreasonably boring, color there is." I sit up slowly, and the room starts spinning. "Damn, my head hurts." I wince and squeeze my eyes shut painfully and try to think of a way out of here. It's strange and my insides are telling me I'm not home, wherever that is in the first place. I shift my right arm some and gasp slightly.

Looking down I see a needle connected to a tube, a flimsy one at that, and that is connected to a little pouch filled with a clear liquid, "Thats it, this place is too suspicious…. I'm leaving." I carefully get off the bed almost falling. "Shit, man…. I have one potty mouth and where did I learn all this language?" Shrugging I gently pull the... IV? Well whatever it is, it's irritating and drying my patience so I pulled it out. After regaining my balance and stumbling around the room avoiding anything that'll alarm anyone that I was here or that I was up especially. After getting used to walking again, I silently check if the door is locked, which luckily it isn't, listening closely I silently pad my way down the hallway to my left hoping I'm going the right way.

Maybe ten, fifteen seconds later I turn a corner and there is this younger maybe in her twenties looking nurse like lady…. I think, well I guess it's time to get answers. It's here and now, or never and getting sedated. With a surprisingly deep growl for my high pitched four year old voice, I tackle her and pin her down slamming her head to the ground to disorient her. Let's face it, I have a weak small body and if I have to give her a concussion… I will. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!" I scream shaking her some more.

"Oh dear!" I growl again as another comes from seemingly nowhere and picks me up. "There's no need for violence young one," I look up to see an old lady with her short white hair in a bun on top of her head. "You are in the village hidden in sand, or in other words Suna, you are in the Land of Wind." Is there a slight amusement in her voice? "Either way, I still-" '**That is your granny Chiyo, on your father's side and remember if they ask your name use the one on your birth certificate young one. I am Mikuko the thirteen tailed panther, an artificial nature energy based beast. I control shadows, and can give you power beyond belief. You just need to unlock it with peace and love.'**

Ummm… Okay so I'm crazier than I thought…. Okay than, to continue where I left off. "I still have no idea who you are. Neither do you know who I am." They wait patiently…. Well I'm not talking till I know who they are. '_Wait a minute what does my birth certificate say and what is a birth certificate?... Mikuko?'_ '**Ahh, I almost forgot you don't have your memories any more, a birth certificate is a paper certificate given to a newly born child to keep record of those in a village. You'll have a double citizenship if your taken in and raised by your grandmother once again or you can flee to Konoha and reside there. Your birth certificate says Uchiha Dairin, but traditionally it should say Akasuna'**

At the mention of the surname Akasuna a face popped up in my head. It was a man he looked about nineteen maybe early twenties, slight feminine features like the eye color and shape that we shared. And his messy crimson hair, a lot brighter than mine is, given the fact that my hair is just barely notable as red, it appears red only in the sunlight where it seems to fall like a river, more like waterfall; my hair does curl at the ends ever so violently, of blood down my back. I scrunch my face in a disturbed manner as I realize just how disturbing that thought is for a four year old. "Well that's morbid…" I mumble to myself as I evaluate myself and the face some more. Well last I looked in the mirror we had the same eye's nose and lips, though mine are fuller. Then I have chubbier cheeks, well I am a child, but my jaw line is softer….

"Child, what's morbid?" I Look up at the nurse who ever so gracefully, note the sarcasm, has me suspended in the air like a rabid mutt off the street. Damn bitch, oh the irony! Great more sarcasm, that'll get me in trouble one day. "The riddle I just thought of," oh, great they're curious. "If you guess the riddle correctly I'll tell you my name first, but if you get it wrong I get your names first." I smirked and laughed a little before going blank faced and tilting my head towards the window near by, letting the light shine through my dark locks locks to confuse them. "That way it's a win win ratio and I want to be released, this place is confining."

"How old are you?" The nurse I so graciously, umm, lets go with 'played' with, yeah _played_ with, asked astounded. "Four years, eleven months, and twenty-eight days!" I said with obviously mock enthusiasm. "Okay, now riddle me this! What seems black in great amounts but shines red in the sun?" They all stop to think, "Child that's not morbid at all." The nurse holding me says, "And I guess the specific gemstone ruby." I shake my head. "Nope next." The next nurse sighs and shakes her head "Umm, your nail polish?" I look at my hands in shock then hold them in the light and note she was right…. Wow, interesting. Even more sarcasm, great! "No, I didn't even know about that until now." Well that leaves granny "Is it your hair?" She has a knowing look in her eyes, is she guessing wrong now? "Nope, the answer is blood." You were all wrong now names please." I smile a broad emotionless smile as they introduce themselves "My name is Uchiha Dairin, I just recently ran away from a group of rogue nin and found this place first."

They nod in interest, curiosity, and pity; mostly pity, I hate that look it's almost condescending. The more it seems they're looking down on me the more I'll hate it here, I guess Konoha will be better. Suddenly the nurses freeze, okay that's it I'm going back to squirming she still has yet to change how she is holding me.

"Lady Chiyo, wasn't the infant that was left in your care, named Uchiha Dairin?" Chiyo nods taking my squirming frame from the nurse and cradles me with a soft smile "Yes she was, my has she gotten beautiful." They're talking as if I wasn't even there. Way to piss someone off, asswholes… Excluding granny over here, she knows how to hold a child. Wait….. "If you had custody of me before does that mean I get to live with you?" She nods her head a slight amusement in her eyes. "So… Can you umm, maybe sign some papers and get me out of here? I don't like it here I'm pretty sure I've never been in a place like this before, I wouldn't know I can barely remember anything about my escape… and can I be a ninja? I wanna be a ninja that sounds cool and exciting, and I'll get to help people and not hurt them thinking that I have been abducted…" I slow my breathing and slowly fall asleep, but not before noting the look of concern on the nurses and granny's faces.

_**Dream~**_

_I'm walking out of a room it seems familiar white clay jasmine body wash and green tea pomegranate shampoo/conditioner sents surround me. I silently pad my way to a bedroom, phase through the door and climb into this guys bed. He had short black, no it was a charcoal grey, so almost black hair and skin so pale it almost seemed gray, something tells me that that wasn't normal that it wasn't usually that pale that it was just almost white but had a slight pinkish tone. Was he sick?_

_He grunts a little before he opens an eye then wraps an arm around me before falling back to sleep. His eyes were red, the pupil was a light red slightly pink actually and his irises was this rusty red color almost maroon. Crawling into his bed felt normal like I have been doing it for years. Curling into a ball I slowly drift back to sleep but not before I hear a mumbled 'I love you'._

_Suddenly the place changes to this room but I was too engrossed in the conversation I was having with this guy to notice what's around me-_

_"What is love? If nothing truly last forever on the mortal plains of life?" I tilt my head in confusion. Mikuko is always going on and on about how love is the key to true blah, blah, blah. "Well Ai-chan, it all matters on who you feel it towards, do you think your father is going to ever stop loving you?" I shake my head "What about me?"_

_I look down "Well you were never under any circumstances to like or love me, and you're not my parent so you're not, technically, under and biological restraints, supposed to love me. Besides I've witnessed people 'fall' out of love and in the parks sometimes I have seen parents abuse their own kids and then degrade them. Kai not every parent loves their kid nor does love ever last permanently for some. Maybe the world breeds too much hate, it is always for one's self or everyone else, Kai. What if When I grow up I never fall in love with my awesome person I love and what if nobody loves me back when I get older?" i shake my head "Well everything you go through you just have to stay strong even if you can only trust yourself, and aren't you to young to be thinking of all this Ai-chan?" I shrug "Why do you call me Ai-chan, Nii-san?"_

_"I call you Ai-chan because I care about and love you, and that's what you do. Give them a nickname and protect them imoto-chan."_

'_**Kai'**_

_Now I'm in a room, an extremely familiar room at that, the walls were a basic stone, like I was in a cave, but the dessert was painted intricately on the walls, slowly and perfectly the walls flowed from day time, the far right where a dresser and wardrobe fit into, along with a door left ajar… A bathroom with various shampoos and conditioners all some type of tea or fruit scented combo and maybe five different body washes. Specifically white clay jasmine, waterfall and wild strawberries, pinetree and lemongrass, pomegranate oolong (like the tea) and sugar cookies, and probably the most normal… Mango smoothie. In the middle a little ways from the door but more towards the center of this giant room in the sunset area. A little tea party table sat with puppets seemingly waiting for the host each one different and unique. On the inside I feel kind of like they were made for me by someone important to me. Near the moon set area across the room opposing the tea table there was a desk with extremely organized screws and wooden body parts placed premeditatedly._

_One of the desk drawers were open and in there was nothing but wood stain and paint. I open another drawer and in there was canvas, under that was a sketchbook, and just below that was a secret compartment with watercolor paper and a scroll, a very familiar one at that. I finally turn towards the giggling I just noticed; there are two girls painting each others nails I was painting the older one's nails, she looked about seventeen, navy blue and she was painting mine the same color as my hair. Something tells me that both of the nail polishes were mine; and that her nails are usually lime green. _

_Her navy ninja shoes were custom made and had a slit in the front that made it flare out above her ankles, she wore baggy dark grey sweat pant like pants that stopped below the knee but was fitted to the area she had square scarf folded to shape a triangle. It was light blue, and it was wrapped around her waist and pinned with a silver broach that was quite large and had a sapphire gem piece taking up the majority of the article, to finish it off the broach had medium blue feather like things hanging as to add a special statement about her personality. There was a small white lace lining the edges also she had a baggy shirt that was a dingy teal, no it was more blue but still it was baggy and both shoulders had an opening showing them off yet keeping the shirt in place was a dark almost navy corset like thing. It wasn't a vest or a jacket, it had one shoulder strap that went over her right shoulder. But it had a sweetheart dress shape around her rather large bust and a zipper down the middle. _

_She wore her blue, almost black, hair in a high ponytail but it was twisted and tied about three inches from the end, her ponytail stopped above her butt. There was a couple tufts sticking out at the top showing that there was longer hairs to her bangs she wanted to keep out of the way. As for her bangs they were parted down the middle and framed her pale face nicely, the longest untied hairs fell about a centimeter and a half under her jaw as the shortest were just below her eyebrows, some curled out even. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue, so light you would think they were white from a distance; over all she looked like a traveler. Last but not least her head band had a scratched out symbol of the Kiri. She seemed to be mothering me, it was nice._

'_**Mai'**_

_**Dream end~**_

When I woke up there was three kids in front of me. The older two of the three sat farther away from the youngest. He was a redhead like me but he had this nostalgic aura around him and the kanji for love on his forehead, ai.

'_Ai-chan…' _That sounds so familiar

_**Flashback~**_

"_Dairin, huh? Well that's a fucking cute little contradictory name isn't it?" If there is anything That shocks me more about Uncle Oro's apprentice is that he cusses a whole lot. Otou-san is always commenting about hoping I don't catch this bad habit of his… I don't see why he has a colorful language and expresses himself freely something I've never really done before, usually I just sit back and watch things unfold before me unnoticed by the one's in the action. I've never really spoke to anyone and if so, it is usually in a hushed whisper my natural voice. Rarely do I get angry but when I do I explode for say, and it is always over built up emotions I can't handle. When I get board I read the dictionary or make puppets that's just how I function quietly and obediently like always I keep to myself and show little to no emotion. I am being raised by S-ranked criminals, not only that but sometimes I train with them._

_I have excellent chakra control that is needed for being a master puppeteer, and that was expected from my father. The Puppet Master, King of the Red Sands, as I call him sometimes. He usually tells me not to address him like I'm his student, or anyone in the Akatsuki really, he say's that we're family not by blood for most but that's how it is supposed to be for now… "I think I'll call you Ai-chan! I have always wanted a little sister so you can call me Nii-san and I'll make sure you know how to act like a child rather than an adult with no life. Huh, Ai-chan? So put down that dictionary you aren't reading and lets go to the nearest village and have some fun." I stared at him blankly for FIFTEEN MINUTES before he gave the most idiotic grin I have ever seen in my life. "I have no time for incompetence," I turn to leave the main common room that currently has everyone in the base in it pretending not to be listening in to our conversation._

"_Kid you have a life ahead of you and it is nice that you aren't completely oblivious to the world but there is a major fucking difference between living, being alive, coexisting, and just fucking being there. Not sorry to say but aside from Mai and I, the others are just sitting here being alive. You can live to the prime of your life, just let lose besides I was only taking you to the park then to get dango. Ai-chan, or would you prefer icecream?" I perked at the mention of sweets. The base doesn't always have sweets due to them never really being around to eat it and when they aren't here I'm stuck with Zetsu and one of the apprentices._

_**Flashback end~**_

'_**He is the Ichibi's host, the Ichibi is the one tailed beast Shukaku. A very angry and bloodlusted being be careful not to anger him child be more so to calm him you have the abilities that's why I was made to force them into a feeling of content for Orochimaru so he could experiment, but I needed a host, your the only one to survive. And as long as you have me, and you don't fall into hatred I promise I'll slowly give back your memories. Goodbye for now child.' **_Well that was useful information, but I want to be his friend and I don't want him to suffer alone. That's what I'll do if he lets me.

Oh, shit I'm staring and he's noticed… I need an excuse! Ahhhhhhhh! Calm down you know you make faces when you think like this say something! "Soooo… Have you ever heard of a flying pig? 'Cause there is this stupid saying of 'I'll believe you when pigs fly. And I need to know where I could possibly get one so people will believe me when something crazy happens… You know?" Oh lord, I never took notice in the fact that the adults were filling out paperwork and talking about me! Well I thought, because now they're watching me one looks bored and over worked, kind of observant and the other is amused… And observant, so Granny is amused and that one guy is watching me all carefully and like "... Who the hell are you?" I point to the other redhead watching me? His eyes widen "Children your age shouldn't say those words, I am the Kazekage and I run this village your home." I tilt my head to the side confused "And why can't I say 'hell' also what other fucking words?!"

Okay I may have said that to loud, people stopped in the hallway. Well that's a sweatdrop moment… I SWEATDROPPED! That's my first time! Granny looks at me confused. Then this one kid he's older than me and has brown hair and brown eyes tells me I'll hurt myself if I keep thinking like that. "That sounds familiar… Where have I heard that before?" I now walk over and sit next to the Kazekage's mini him and start thinking when suddenly my head hurts. I yelp as the pain gets sharper and hold my temple "HOLY SHIT I DID NOT THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE I AM NEVER THINKING THAT HARD AGAIN!" I crawl to granny and hug her leg glaring at the one kid who told me I'd hurt myself "You jinxed me brat." He looks offended and I could care less what bothers me right now is the conversation the adults seem to be having in their eyes. "Ummm… Is that an adult thing? Having unspoken conversations between each other by staring intently into es the other's eyes? If so I never want to grow up it's weird." They give me a look, it feels cautious, no it is cautious. "HEY, no getting cautious because I read the environment that's useful!" Their eye's widen. Old people are weird.

Time skip~

I am sitting in what used to be my old bedroom as Granny had put it I only call her Granny in my head, and when we speak it's Obachan out of a new respect that I had gained for her when she let me help her with a prank on her brother Ebisu or Lord Ebisu in my daimyo voice. They have weird voices man. I inwardly shiver and finish screwing everything together, Granny had left to use the bathroom and I had decided to finish up since she is taking to long. Well that and I can be very impatient I hate to be kept waiting. A mind frame I know for a fact I had gotten from someone. But I don't know who, when she comes in she looked shell shocked. In look her in the eyes and shrugged "I got impatient Obachan." Stating simply she just shakes her head and and chuckles slightly. "I can see that Koishi-kun."

"That's another way to say love, I call the mini kazekage Ai-chan!" I look at granny and yawn, too much has happened today and I'm tired. "Your sleepy," granny smiles and brings out a scroll and hands it to me. This was with you when you got here. Can you open it?" I nod and mumble about how that is one of the few things I remember. After inserting some chakra into the scroll the whole room has nothing but slightly family objects in it... And another bed. "What I was prepared to find a village and stay!" I cross my arms and start pushing things in respective places. Beds across the room from each other, desk in front of window, dresser fitting snug in the corner next to the door, wardrobe on the other side of the door, changing screen blocking off anyone's sight from any part in the room sits in another corner. A soft familiar rug sat in the middle of the room, a dark night stand sits at the foot of both beds, having been locked and the keys sitting on the top of each. Finally some cans of paint and a scroll, one I know I should keep with me at all times.

_**'That was Mai's she instructed you to open it only when you feel alone in the world only then would you understand, she gave you the scroll be for she killed herself. Those night stands were Kai's and the keys are the same, one's a backup key wear it on a necklace.' **_

Nodding I grab a light blue nightdress and some body wash and other bathing necessities and get ready for the night. Laying down I close my eyes and fall into slumber.

**Time skip-**

After a year of living here and going to the academy only to learn what I have known all along and playing dumb I have revived many memories but none of that man I resemble so much. Either way Gaa-kun only lets me call him Ai-chan in private and he has been pushing me away like I think he's a monster. AND HE'S NOT THE VILLAGE IS JUST STUPID! Well now these days Ai-chan doesn't stay the night anymore infact he told me he hated me recently, that I was just going to hurt him and nobody could love him. That hurt so now I am telling him that my parents from Konaha are taking me away. He just glared and said good. I ran away crying, why is it that I make a friend and he just leaves me? After packing my room minus the bed Gaara used to use in a scroll and putting provisions in a small bag I'm ready to go.

"Kuni... Check, extra clothes not sealed... Check, extra pocky.. Double check!" I sit checking off my list of what not to have sealed with Sasora my mini guy I don't know much of in my lap. Tears streaming down face as I quietly stare blankly at the wall, my only friend suddenly says he hates me and pushes me away and makes me feel unwanted all because of his stupid, incompetent, jack ass of an uncle lied to him. He's the only one who knows about Mikuko, he was my first friend. And now I'm sitting on the bed he used to use that still smells like sand and cookies, how he usually smells. Crying and ignoring the couple that almost look the same.

"Hi, dear my name is Tsumaki and this fellow is my husband Suko." The petite lady with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that stopped at the back of her knees "I'm your birth mom and I'm here to take you home! How does that sound, eh?" She sounds falsely happy. I stare at her blankly and grunt. "This is my home, my family is here, I don't fucking want to go. This is bullshit." I look away from her astounded face. "Where could a young lady learn all that language!?" She slightly raises her voice, before I cross arms making my purple kanji for love tattoo Ai-chan gave me show. Just sitting on my forearm. "Not from here I'll tell you that much." I glare at her "And I'm not your daughter!"

**Time skip-**

Here I am struggling against the stoic man's death grip screaming and kicking trying to loosen myself from his grip. "I HATE YOU LET ME GO YOU BASTARD. YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" He growls and slaps me across the face as the kazekage and his kids are walking by "You will respect your parents you insolent child!" Just then Gaara had glared at Suko. "I hope you die! And I'm an insolent child, eh? Well I'll have you know I can't wait to feel your entrails in my hands, bitch!" I spit in his face. He raises his fist only for sand to wrap around both wrists and force him to release me by breaking them. Sand wraps around my waist and pulls me to "Gaa-kun?" I look at him and hug him crying while he wraps his arms back around me. But sooner than later his father infuses his gold dust with his sand and makes me go with that horrendous couple crying and screaming for someone to save me but no one does. Settling the deal, everyone hates me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Running Into Rain**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for my own and this plot. ^.^ thank you!**

After three days of walking and night and day of off and on abuse from Suko. Information from Mikuko on the effects of a sleeper jutsu and my mom having all the findings of one under a sleeper jutsu. I have many bruises and a type of forbidden seal behind my ear. To restrain me from ratting out the disgusting excuse for a man of all the abuse he put me through. I can finally see the village gates.

Now that I think about it, would I have really told on him? No, I wouldn't have I would've ran away and found a different village to stay at. Probably Kumo they're far enough and I know the way there from all the other hidden villages though I don't know why. Actually that sounds like a very good idea, I'm going to run away I have my whole bedroom in sealed away in a scroll, and provisions. All's I really need to do is make it through the day….

I'll leave at midnight tonight. Okay now organize the plan and remember, because I'm going to have to act like I did before I met Kai. Quiet, calculating, observant, and little of presence. Not that I haven't been slowly going back to my old personality anyways. The only issue I have is my larger than normal chakra reserve for a five year old, I also overheard about how I was enrolled into the academy already, today is my first day. The sun should rise in at most thirty minutes. If I act tired now Tsumaki will pick me up and carry me the rest of the way and then wake me before school and I will eat breakfast and survive the day.

By that I mean avoid unnecessary conversations, eat, stare blankly at everything and everyone, avoid seeming present, and lastly sleep till midnight. Mikuko already wakes me at that time any ways. Maybe Kumo will be more accepting I mean, in the sense of I won't have to find another village after being rejected. Cause if I am I can just go to the land of spa and stay in Yugakure. Or I can visit the two villages I have been dying to see given they are the only two I haven't been to. But on the way to Kumo and to Yu, I would have to pass through Ame. Which is Akatsuki territory. I should be safe there, maybe that'll be my resting point.I most definitely have to go to Iwa, I have yet to go there. Maybe I can make some more friends! That would be really cool! I fake a yawn and wait a little before Tsumaki picks me up and I fall asleep instantly.

Not long after going to sleep I am woken and told to shower and get ready for the academy. I did the usual except instead of my white clay jasmine body wash I used my new lemon body wash and strawberry conditioner and shampoo. You know the usual condition my hair, wait five minutes, shampoo hair, with conditioner still in it, rinse and condition my hair again wait another five minutes, rinse and get out. With my towel wrapped around my body and hair, Tsumaki knocks and tells me that it will be a training day at the academy then I am told due to being in the academy at Suna for those couple days and the reports that I am being tested of my abilities. And from the dream I had of some of my training and the consequences of getting things wrong, from god knows where, I know all of what I can and can't do in order to play off like I just have an abnormally large chakra reserve. Rather than being nearly an A ranked "shinobi" quickly on my way to being an S rank.

After drying off and braiding all of my long hair into a french/loop braid, you know the type of braid where you take small, in my case medium tufts out of both sides of the braid's locks at the sides braid down maybe two sections and adding the loops back in and continuing down the braid. Yeah but the french part comes from the braid starting from the crown of my head rather than the base of my neck or pony tail. I put my brown sugar lotion on and get dressed… Sort of, I have never been fond of clothes so I just but on a black over the shoulder baggy shirt over my light grey cropped racerback tank top so all in all my tummy was out. Which was abnormally toned for a kid my age, yet again.

Then came my baggy black sweats with a light grey sash double wrapped around my waist to hide waistline of my pants. When done with that I wrapped my legs mid calf down and put on my custom nin sandals, the ones like Mai's, where the edges flair out at the ankles with a slight heel, I also have a pair of mid thigh-high nin sandals that are black with a red scorpion on both outer edges, Kai and someone else had gotten them for me. But I can't wear those with this outfit I am traveling in those. I smirk lightly and wrap my arms from under my purple ai kanji tattoo on my inner right forearm and do the same on my left arm hiding the bruises I had received on them from Suko I didn't bother the ones on my torso and quickly decided to lie saying they were from training on my way here. Heading out into the hallway I follow their chakra signatures into the kitchen and grab an apple before being told breakfast was going to be ready in a bit.

" Ma'am if I eat breakfast I am going to be late to the academy, I don't like keeping people waiting." She looks at me astounded and nods before handing me some money sheepishly and and says she wasn't able to pack me a lunch which I shrug off and nod. Making my way briskly to the door, I leave and follow some weak chakra signatures that are moving to a select area that also happens to have some stronger ones guiding. sooner than later I am in front of the towering building and ask for Iruka. After waiting irritably for ten minutes while he calmed and told the rowdy, loud class that there was a new student and called me in. I slide open the shoji door and walk in next to Iruka, and stare blankly at the class. "Now why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka asks, given I never told him my name claiming that he had to be patient and wait for the whole I turn to the class having not realized I was staring at the teacher.

"How do you do? My name is Uchiha Dairin, I am five years old, as you already know I am a first year in this academy. My birthday is May twenty-sixth. The things I like are puppets, learning new things, panthers, any type of canine or wolf, the idea, no matter how confusing, of love, and sweets. I greatly hate, yes hate, when people are late, repeating myself, affection from those I don't care for, attention positive or negative, those who look down on others and judge before getting to know, being bossed around, the authorities, and being forced to be a ninja… I dislike the fake ideals people hold about peace, it will never exist as long as anything is living and even then others still turn in their graves in regret or anger," by now I am glaring at the class "And Ice! My hobbies ar puppet making, puppetry; my granny taught me the puppetmaster jutsu, reading, training," I point to the various bruises on my body "Counting money, studying religion, blowing things up, anything arsenic really, swimming, and sewing. My dreams for the future would be… I don't have to tell you that, and it wasn't part of the job description so don't ask. Any questions?"

Upon asking for questions nearly everyone had something to ask, well I answered three questions per student minus the one who was asleep and a kid with blond hair and striking blue eyes. "Well students that is enough questions for Dairin now, why don't you sit…" He trails off while I stare at the seat in the very back corner. "Isn't it a training day?" I ask and stare blankly into his eyes. "Why yes it is! Alright class let's head out to the training grounds!" At this the class groans and i am shot some glares on the girl's behalf and I smirk back. Walking along the Blond kids side I notice him glancing at me like he expects me to hit him or something. He reminds me of my Gaa-kun, _**Dairin he is the host to the nine tailed beast, Kurama, he too is treated like Gaara but on a less severe scale.**_

I lightly guide my hand over my tattoo and summon a special necklace, one that Gaara and I share, a special friendship necklace that everytime I meet a jinjuriki and give them a necklace a new charm shows, currently there is two, a raccoon, and a black cat with thirteen tales, I guess now there will be a nine tailed fox. "Hey, kid" I Look at him full on as he opens his mouth I give him the three charmed necklace "You're not alone in this world, m'kay, just do me a favor and remember me," as he stares at me, shocked I put the necklace around his neck and wink. "I promise to consider you at least a friend until you prove me otherwise, even if I am far away." He nods a little confused as he watches his new friend be assessed of her abilities.

After being assessed by Iruka and giving the report to the hokage with him I was finally able to go to the place I'm supposed to call home. Already with my plan in action I was going to leave tonight and nothing is stopping me. Upon walking into the house I'm met with this disturbing sight. Suko kissing Tsumaki… Gross, just ew, repulsive… You get the picture. "Leave now." Well he doesn't have to tell me twice. Turning around I walk back outside and make sure to shut the door on the way out. "That was the most retch worthy thing I have ever witnessed, the dead rouge on the side of the road doesn't even top that, and he was pretty mutilated. I wonder if there is a dango shop in the compound?" I 'think' as I reach into my waistband and pull out some of the money I was given for lunch.

Money in which possibly had increased ten fold, through possible pick pocketing of citizens and a couple shinobi… Possibly. But that doesn't matter right now. "Actually there is…" I look up not realizing I said that out loud and see that Sasuke kid from class, too happy, and two other guys. Uchiha's alike most likely, one has short unruly curly hair and the other has straight long hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Both seem to be observing me closely. "That's Dairn! She only talks when she deems relevant to anybody but Naruto." Sasuke whispers into ponytail's ear, unknowing that the other two could hear him. "He sparked my interest and please, call me Dai." I cock my head and flash a closed eye smile so they don't see the irritation in my eyes.

"I'm Itachi, the other is Shisui, I'm sure you know Sasuke from class" I nod have watched him gesture. "One day I'm going to be a better puppeteer than my Granny Chiyo… And Akasuna no Sasori combined." I stop smiling and cock and eyebrow at their surprised faces. "How did you learn about those two?" Shisui asked. "Well Chiyo is my legitimate great grandmother, and she used to tell me stories about my real father while I was living with her." The surprise that crossed their faces made me want to laugh, infact I almost broke, almost. "So when are you going to give me information on the whereabouts of the dango thingy-majig? Or am I going to have to go back into the main distict in the village?" I tap my foot impatiently as they continue staring at me. You see, after hearing Chiyo say I was her great grandchild through blood, I pieced the pieces together and told her the truth about everything but Mikuko and the curse mark. And given the memories that I randomly receive in times of need are tied into Miku-chan's presence, I left those out, but she still refuses to give me memories about him in general.

"Who's Sasori?" Sasuke say's a little too loud acquiring the attention of multiple possibly high ranked shinobi in the area. "An S-ranked criminal from Sunagakure… My father." I sense those around me stiffen as I put on a determined face and state "One day I will surpass him and those who are able to actually challenge me." Then I walk towards the gates of the compound. "H-Hey that's the wrong way!" Shisui reaches for me but I side step and glare "Please refrain from touching me, besides you were taking to long my patience has run thin, not that I have much anyways." I continue walking as Sasuke recites my introduction to the class to Shisui and Itachi.

"Dairin isn't the happiest kid in our class and she's kind of strange. When she introduced herself it was very formal and straight to the point, she said...How do you do? My name is Uchiha Dairin, I am five years old, as you already know I am a first year in this academy. My birthday is May twenty-sixth. The things I like are puppets, learning new things, panthers, any type of canine or wolf, the idea, no matter how confusing, of love, and sweets. I greatly hate, yes hate, when people are late, repeating myself, affection from those I don't care for, attention positive or negative, those who look down on others and judge before getting to know, being bossed around, the authorities, and being forced to be a ninja… I dislike the fake ideals people hold about peace, it will never exist as long as anything is living and even then others still turn in their graves in regret or anger, and ice! My hobbies ar puppet making, puppetry; my granny taught me the puppetmaster jutsu, reading, training," I point to the various bruises on my body "Counting money, studying religion, blowing things up, anything arsenic really, swimming, and sewing. My dreams for the future would be… I don't have to tell you that, and it wasn't part of the job description so don't ask, And then she was all, any questions?" Sasuke remembered word for word, kids got good memory.

Shisui shakes his head and follows me. " Why are you following me?" I look up at him. "Because your just five and you shouldn't go everywhere by yourself," he states plainly and smiles at me "Besides I have always wanted a little sister." He grins to himself "Call me nii-san, don't mind if I call you Ai-chan right?" I stiffen and tear up thinking of Kai and my Gaa-kun, my Ai-chan. "_**Well everything you go through you just have to stay strong even if you can only trust yourself, and aren't you too young to be thinking of all this Ai-chan?" I shrug "Why do you call me Ai-chan, Nii-san?"**_

_**"I call you Ai-chan because I care about and love you, and that's what you do. Give them a nickname and protect them imoto-chan." **_Tears start falling from my eyes and I whimper trying to wipe them away as fast as I can. _**'Sand wraps around my waist and pulls me to "Gaa-kun?" I look at him and hug him crying while he wraps his arms back around me. But sooner than later his father infuses his gold dust with his sand and makes me go with that horrendous couple crying and screaming for someone to save me but no one does.'**_

"Please don't, and I am six my birthday is today" I continue wiping my eyes as Shisui continues freaking out. "I didn't mean to make you cry please stop!" Itachi hits him on the back of the head and smirks at me " If you stop crying I'll pay for your dango. How about that?" I shake my head "No thanks, I have enough, besides I don't know how they are going to act when they find me." After calming myself down I continue on my way with the trio on my sides. "Whoa Dai-chan! Your Hair looks red!" Sasuke exclaims and I nod at him "It is red." He frowns slightly and mumbles about how I'm doing it again. Sitting at a stool at the bar of the dango shop, having been placed on the stool by Shisui…. I swear I didn't need help. I order enough dango for three people knowing that I am going to sleep through dinner and that I already missed breakfast and lunch.

"Woah, Dai-chan you'll ruin your dinner. Tsumaki isn't the best cook I know but,wow!" Shisui stares dumbfounded as Dairin finishes her plate of dango in mere seconds. Unknowing to the fact she sensed Suko coming her way. " There you are, sweetie, when I said you can play outside I didn't say you can travel all the way out here!" Suko says fake like concern lacing his voice obviously. "You growled at me to leave." I turn to the lady and pay for my dango plainly. "Actually we invited her to dinner with my family sir," Itachi claims calmly, seemingly sensing a disturbance between us two. "Oh really, already making friends with fellow clan members." He stares at Dairin intensely as a slight rage waves off of him.

Slowly Shisui wraps an arm around dairin and grins "Suko-san I was wondering if she could stay over at my house tonight actually, I would like my mother to meet this little ball of Uchiha." With a grunt Suko shakes his head "Dairin has homework and needs to wear appropriate clothing for dinner at Itachi's house come, Dairin." With a scowl I slide of the chair and wince in pain when my elbow hits the corner of the table. "Alright Suko-san." He sends a 'secretive' glare my way as I smirk back when I catch wind of Itachi and Shisui conversing their suspicions. If only they knew tonight…. I was running into rain.


	6. Chapter 6

My Friendly Rock and Troublesome Steam

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or about the Naruto manga/anime, That belongs to the wondrous Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Uchiha/Akasuna Dairin and Uchiha Tsumaki plus a few others. Thank you (I also changed a few things about the original facts of the anime to fit the story) ~DEAD_Princess ^.^

On my way to Amegakure I decided to visit two places. Iwagakure and Yugakure. Even while I sit in my hotel room here in Ame, as rain beats down on my window, I can still remember both encounters.

Flashback~

I'm sitting in a ramen shop somewhere in Iwa just minding my own business when this kid about seven runs by with these people chasing him yelling something about freak.

Now, I know I shouldn't get into anyones business but I couldn't help it so I followed after putting a genjutsu on some paper to look like money and leaving it there. After a couple turns I see a group of kids beating this blonde…. Boy? Well anyway I decided to help. Casually walking up to the biggest member of the bullies I flip him over my shoulder and glare. "Leave before you end up in the hospital."

"Tch, Just because you could flip me doesn't mean you can do much else!" said, let's call him Baka #1, "Get Her!" I sigh in annoyance and continue evading punches and kicks and slam my fist into one of his friend faces knocking him out cold. "Now if we continue the way we are I'll resort to ninjutsu, and I don't know any ninjutsu that won't kill." I tilt my head to the side as they run off leaving their friend behind.

"Hey blondie, you okay?" I ask as I squat down to his level. "Y-Yeah, thanks, un. My names Deidara." I smile and nod. "Dairin, but why were they calling you a freak?" He glares at the ground "Because of these!" He shows me the mouths on his hands like he expects me to run. "They're kind of cool."

"C-cool? What do you mean? You're lying!" Deidara shouts gaining a blank stare. "I see no reason to lie, being an artist I seek greater simulation and those hands of your's are quite the inspiration. Dei-kun." His face flushes red and he stutters nonsensical blabber.

"I'm only here for a week. What are you blabbering about? I don't have time for this." I stare as he rushed to explain his art and a fire lit in his eyes. "AND THAT'S WHY ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara grins wildly and fist pumps.

"I was taught that it was eternal, but I Ihonestly believe that art lies in the way you express yourself and how others precive your expression." how others perceive your work, so expression and perception."

Deidara blushes and nods "I can respect your beliefs," He suddenly jumps up and grabs my hand "I should show you around!" For the next week I had been showed everywhere by Dei-kun and we showed off our art to each other. In general we just made friends, real easy friends. It was nice until i had to leave, but we got to meet up before I left.

Flashback End~

And Then there was my troublesome moments in the hidden steam. Upon entering/sneaking in I ran into a vulgar idiot. Whom decided following me was his best option for interest. His name was Hidan, I surprised him when I stubbed my toe. All his fault I, tell you. But either way the stream of curses that left my mouth had him sure I was worse than him. We spent our first day trying to out curse each other, I had obviously won, much to his dismay. Then throughout the week I used my puppet strings to make him pickpocket people and toss the wallet in places he couldn't reach…. But I could. It was nice having him as a companion, compared to contrary belief he was quite the sweetheart, and liked to help me with things, like cleaning my puppets or training with my scythe. Eithe way, I made two unlikely friends i will always remember.

Then danced in the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dancing in the Rain**

Dairin sat, calmly staring at the roof above her temporary bed. Soon she would be leaving; she had long since had this feeling of being watched, from the very moment she stepped foot in this village.

Had she still been clueless as to who lived here she would've felt nervous, paranoid even. Yet again, thanks to Neko-chan, she has some memories. Ones she is glad she is able to keep. It allowed her to find her way home. Even if only for the past three weeks.

And here she was, still putting off leaving. Expenses were piling up and she wasn't quite happy about that; Uncle Kuzu had really rubbed off on her.

With a rumbling stomach, and a hunger for sweets, she rolled off her bed and packed up. After dinner she had to leave, she'd put it off long enough. Although this was home, and she dreaded the thought of goodbye. It had to be done, it would only hurt her in the end.

Making slow and languid movements, as if it would significantly lengthen her time here in this dingy old hotel. She glided on her way to the shower, the metallic smell of the small village lingering on her skin.

Basking in the heat of the shower she sluggishly smoothed her delicate skin over with mango scented body wash. Humming in content she rinsed off and grabs her melon scented conditioner, she had shampooed last night.

She wrapped herself in a fluffy green towel with lavender butterflies, relishing in the slid of such a soft material against her newly cleaned skin. She had bought it on her first day here when she was buying replacements of her lotions. Rubbing the cucumber scented lotion into her skin, she glanced at her tattoo. Memories with her big brother Kai, and her best and first friend Gaara, flashed through her mind like lightning through dark storm clouds. All of this grooming she did on her own accord of course. Mikuko was sleeping, like always.

Opening her seal ridden bag she unsealed and put on a waterproof cloak, grey tight pants that stopped at her ankles and a knee length dark green sweater. She left her hair down, wet waves appearing black, making her chocolate brown eyes appear brighter in contrast to the shadows under her eyes.

"My skin seems paler under these grey clouds," Dairin mumbled as she wrestled on her dark brown boots. They were light weight and kept her feet warm in the cold rain. But, they mostly keep the water out, which is what she wanted them for in the first place.

Walking outside with her hood pulled up over her already wet hair, she sighed. "Never would've thought the rain would slow." A slight smile graced her face as she caught a flash of blue in her peripheral.

Briskly stepping into the crowd, she melted into a group of much taller adults. Silent in her step, every time she caught a slight glimpse of the trade mark Akatsuki cloak, she moved into a more discreet group of people.

She knew they knew she was here, just like she knew they kept losing her. Only for another member to find her. Turning into the alley that would lead her to her favorite restaurant, she bumped into what felt like wood.

Looking up, she saw what had been the face of no memories. The red haired man, Sasori.

"Hello, sorry for bumping into you like that sir. But excuse me." Dairin tried to move as he does. But again ends up in his way; they keep that up, for a good while. Seemingly dancing, as endless as the rain they gilde, short stop, and spin.

Then go their own ways, oblivious to the other's longing to stay. She felt a connection with the man. One she had longed for subconsciously.

Turning into the small and dingy restaurant. Opening her menu she hummed in content. "Should I get dessert first like Kai, or second like Mai?" Dairin's eyebrows furrowed as she ignored the presence before her.

"Dessert first it is," she closed the menu and ordered some sweet dumplings, rice, poached fish, and pork miso ramen in memory of her most recent friend. Naruto, the kid was too nice if you actually got to know him.

Dairin also happened to clean the hazard zone known as his apartment before she left Konoha actually. Took her forever it seemed, actually put her two hours past her time to leave. But as a goodbye to, probably, the best friend she could make in the Hidden Leaf, it was worth it.

The waitress sets her food down in front of her and takes her menu with a curious smile.

"What is a young girl like you doing here all alone, If I may ask?" Her eyebrows crease and concern shows clearly in her warm green eyes. "I got hungry, and I have no home." Dairin hated to lie to this woman at this moment, her head was filled with nostalgic memories. But at the moment, the only thing she could do was look sad and eat.

After a small gasp from the waitress, and a stern look from the restaurant owner, the nice lady had went back to work.

"You know mister," she looks up at Kakuzu slightly irritated with his staring. "You can sit down if you would like." Gesturing to the chair across from her. "It'll make your staring a lot more convenient."

Kakuzu grunts, sitting across from her with his usual glare. The quiet consumed them, not that either of them minded. "What did you mean by you have no home?" he asked as she finished the last of her ramen. "Simple, I Have no home, I ran away. They were getting in the way of my goals. When I reach them, maybe, I will go back. But as of now." She places the money and a tip on the table. "I am going back to my hotel." She nods and quickly disappears into a crowd, taking the long way to the village gates before slipping into a river to sim a farther distance than she could walk.

((A/N sorry for the crappy short chapter, i just need to update given i haven't done so in months.

With love, D_P-01))


End file.
